Esta rabia
by LadyLily1982
Summary: CAPITULO UNICO! La he vuelto a subir cambiando el formato para que se entienda mejor. Muchos agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron reviews antes. Ahora lean y opinen. REVIEWS, please


**Esta Rabia**

****

- ¡Tú! Tú… Ronald Weasley….¿Cómo has podido?... Pen… pensaba que eras diferente a los demás, pero veo que no, que eres igual de falso y traicionero que todos los hombres…. ¡Hemos terminado!.... – Dicho esto, Hermione se alejó corriendo, después de darle una gran bofetada al muchacho.

- ¿Qué… que ha pasado? – Todavía sentía los dedos marcados en la mejilla y veía como se alejaba la muchacha por el pasillo.

Se volvió, ahí a su lado estaba Pansy Parkinson, una Shytherin, con una cara de felicidad y relamiéndose los labios.

- ¿Sabes?, no creía que un Weasley besara tan bien – le susurro acercándose a él muy descaradamente mientras se humedecía los labios – lástima que la sangre-sucia nos haya interrumpido, pero podemos continuar – Ahora su boca se encontraba a escasos dos centímetros de la de él.

Entonces le vino todo a la mente, al salir de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, junto con Shytherin, él se adelantó a la sala común dejando a Hermione preguntándole unas dudas a Hagrid sobre los unicornios, especie que habían estado estudiando ese día. El siguiente recuerdo que tenia era la cara enojada de Hermione enfrente suyo y la bofetada, por lo que pudo deducir, mediante las palabras de las dos muchachas, era que Hermione les había encontrado a los dos besándose, pero él no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada de nada (como si le hubieran echado un hechizo encima, que es lo que Pansy había hecho).

- Fuera, no quiero nada contigo - le gritó a Pansy empujándola hacia el suelo.

- No decías eso hace un momento – le contestó esta mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica – Oh!, decías frases como: ¡Te necesito tanto!, ¡Eres tan ardiente!....

-Cállate!

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te ha dejado tu noviecita? No la necesitas, me tienes a mi – ahora estaba de nuevo frente a frente.

- Eres una maldita…

- ¿Qué? – dijo interrumpiéndole, otra vez estaba humedeciéndose los labios - ¿Quieres más?, Ya sabes donde encontrarme…

- Fuera – ahora era él quien la interrumpía – Déjame!!! – y se fue corriendo por el pasillo contrario al que se fuera Hermione.

Cuando observo que el pasillo estaba vacío, se apoyo en la pared y, dejándose resbalar por ella, se puso la cabeza entre las rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas.

- ¿Qué he hecho?, Dios mío, ¿que he hecho? – se decía a si mismo lamentándose.

****

- Harry, ¿Cómo ha podido pasar todo esto? – le decía a su compañero de habitación, en esos momentos se encontraban los dos solos y Ron ya le había explicado todo lo sucedido a su amigo, se lo había explicado con todo lujo de detalles (los que él se acordaba), esto había ocurrido después de que Harry casi le arrastrase del pasillo donde le había encontrado llorando.

- No se, Ron, todo es tan extraño, ¿seguro que no te acuerdas de nada?

- De nada, desde que deje la clase hasta que me abofeteo Hermione – subió su mano hasta la mejilla, donde todavía se notaban las marcas de la bofetada – no recuerdo nada.

- había oído rumores de que esa Shytherin era una rompe-parejas, pero que hiciera eso.

- Ya se. Quizás es una veela 

- Ron, si fuera una veela estaríamos todos los chicos igual de embobados ¿no?, si no recuerda el mundial de quidditch y lo que nos dijeron hace unos años.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo apenado – pero todavía no me explico como ha pasado todo – se metió en la cama – Buenas noches Harry – dijo echándose la manta por encima, a pesar de estar en primavera, en un gesto de dar por concluida la conversación.

- Buenas noches Ron – dijo Harry mientras salía de la habitación, tenia que averiguar la otra parte de la historia.

*****

- Mira Harry, no se tú, pero lo que Ron me ha hecho no tiene perdón

Ahora se encontraba con Hermione en la sala común escuchando como se había encontrado esta a Ron y a Pansy juntos en el pasillo.

- Imaginate, me quedo con Hagrid unos instantes preguntándole acerca de las propiedades del polvo de unicornio y al volver me encuentro a Ron con esa, esa, esa … - en esos momentos no le salía un adjetivo para calificar a la muchacha.

- Vale Hermione, se lo que quieres decir, pero es que Ron…

- No lo menciones - le corto la chica – He acabado con él, y no pienso perdonarlo jamás!!! – termino tajante la conversación y se encamino hacia el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto.

*****

_A veces te veo caminando_

_En la misma calle en nuestro barrio_

_No pronunciamos ni palabra_

_Ni negamos que el amor uniera tanto_

_Y al cruzar miradas de reojo_

_Nos dicen que no hay nada en nuestro rostro_

_Y seguimos sin darnos media vuelta_

_Como si tuvieras miedo y yo vergüenza_

Había pasado ya un mes desde el incidente y ni Ron ni Hermione se dirigían la palabra uno al otro. En las clases Harry se turnaba para sentarse con uno o con otro, pero entre ellos no se hablaban y cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo se rehuían y evitaban las miradas.

- Harry, tenemos que hacer algo – iba caminando por el pasillo acompañando a Ginny como hacia comúnmente – se que Hermione lo esta pasando mal, nunca la he visto tan triste.

- Ron igual – afirmo Harry – se que los dos se echan de menos, y que quieren volver a estar juntos, aunque no quieran admitirlo. Son tan cabezotas!!!

- Dímelo a mí, Ron es la persona más cabezota que existe y te lo digo como su hermana pequeña

- ¿Y que podemos hacer?

- No se, Harry, no se 

- Yo tampoco lo se.

Llegaban a la sala común, en esos momentos la jefa de la casa, la profesora McGonagall, salía del retrato.

- ¿Qué pasará? – se pregunto Harry adentrándose a la sala.

- Eh, Harry, mira lo que han puesto en el tablón de anuncios – le grito Neville, uno de los compañeros de habitación de Ron y de Harry.

- ¿Qué han puesto, Harry? – le pregunto Ginny, ya que no leía el cartel debido a la cantidad de personas que se acumulaban cerca del tablón.

- Es la solución a nuestros problemas – dijo Harry acercándose a donde se encontraba ella – es el anuncio de un baile de fin de curso, como el del año pasado.

- ¿Para cuando?

- Creo que ponía para el 15 de junio…

- ¡El sábado que viene!

- … Y el día que habrían cumplido un año Ron y Hermione juntos de novios

- Si, es verdad, ¿te acuerdas?

Como no se iba a acordar, sus dos mejores amigos llevaban todo el año peleándose por cualquier cosa, y como los dos eran prefectos, también les tocaban hacer rondas nocturnas juntos, rondas que hacían que los dos llegasen más cabreados y peleados que por el día. A finales de su quinto año, en el primer baile de fin de curso (a Dumbledore le pareció buena idea, así distraía un poco la amenaza de Voldemort de las mentes de sus jóvenes alumnos) ron por fin se declaro a Hermione y, aunque recibió una bofetada por el beso inesperado y por la declaración de sus sentimientos, empezaron a salir y nunca, hasta el incidente de hacia un mes, se habían separado…

- ¿Quién lo diría? Se veían tan enamorados – dijo Ginny sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos

- Tenemos que hacer que se vuelvan a juntar. Tengo un plan – se acercó al oído de Ginny para poder explicárselo sin que nadie les oyera.

- Buen plan, ahora, tú haces tu parte y yo la mía, esperemos que funcione.

- Yo también espero que funcione.

*****

Al cabo de cinco días, faltando un día para el baile, en la habitación de los chicos de sexto, dos personas se encontraban discutiendo.

- No pienso ir al baile – grito una.

- Pero Ron…

- Que no, te lo repito N-O V-O-Y A-L B-A-I-L-E – dijo este recalcando las últimas palabras

- Ron, es el baile de fin de curso

- Harry, he dicho que no y es que no.

- Creía que te gustaban los bailes – dijo Harry calmado – por lo menos, es lo último que me dijiste.

- Me gustaban, pero ahora ya no, y no pienso ir a ningún baile más.

- Si lo dices por H…

-No la menciones – dijo interrumpiéndole y echándose a andar por la habitación.

- Calmate, no bueno alterarse tanto.

- Que no voy a ir, te he dicho que no y es que no.

- Vale Ron, pero creo que es de cobardes…

- No intentes convencerme – dijo interrumpiéndole de nuevo - ¡No voy a ir!

- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? – sabia que Ron nunca rechazaría la oferta – Si gano yo, tú vas al baile – Ron puso cara de intentar matarle – y si pierdo, te hago los deberes del curso que viene durante…. Déjame pensar… durante un mes.

- Tres meses

- Vaaale, tres meses – dijo con una sonrisa, sabia que no iba a perder – tu eliges el juego – aunque interiormente sabia lo que su amigo elegiría.

- Elijo el ajedrez

- De acuerdo – Ron puso cara de sorpresa, Harry nunca le había ganado al ajedrez y que aceptase tan rápidamente le parecía muy sospechoso, como si este se lo esperase, aunque no dijo nada, nunca se echaría atrás en una apuesta.

Lo que no sabía Ron, es que Harry se había pasado los cinco últimos días entrenándose con Ginny al ajedrez, y que esta le enseño como debía jugar para vencer a su hermano, ya que desde muy pequeña lo había estado viendo y Ginny sabia como vencer a Ron, aunque este nunca lo reconociera y nunca jugaba contra ella.

- Esta noche, en la sala común, el mejor de tres partidas gana el reto – dijo Harry convencido.

- Bien, hasta esta noche – y se fue de la habitación dejando a Harry sentado en la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

*****

Al día siguiente, Harry y Ginny se encontraron en la sala común antes de que ninguno de sus compañeros de casa bajase a desayunar, era el día del baile.

- ¿Qué tal te fue con Ron?

- Bien, se quedó pasmado cuando le gane las dos primeras partidas, la tercera no quiso jugarla, ya era suficientemente humillación el perder dos partidas para él, jaja, tenias que haberle visto la cara, ahora tendrá que ir al baile – se reía mientras recordaba la cara de Ron al perder por primera vez en su vida una partida de ajedrez.

- Que pena que me lo perdí

- Por cierto, ¿que tal te fue con Hermione?

- Bien, ella también ira al baile – dijo muy contenta Ginny

- ¿Y que le hiciste?, porque Ron yo sabia que no rehuiría una apuesta, pero Hermione, ¿Qué paso con ella?

- Ah, pues fue fácil – dijo Ginny y recordó como la convenció la tarde-noche anterior.

_- Ginny, te he dicho que no, y es que no, no iré al baile_

_- Hermione, piensa, va a estar todo el colegio, ¿quieres quedarte como una marginada?_

_- Por eso no voy, no quiero verle la cara a "determinadas" personas._

_- Pero puede ser una excelente oportunidad para vengarnos de "alguien", ¿sabias? – dijo Ginny con aire de misterio_

_- Ah, si, ¿de quien?_

_- Pues para empezar, podrías mostrar a una "determinada" persona lo que se ha perdido, ya sabes, te pones ese vestido blanco y ya veras como caen de espaldas al verte los chicos._

_- ¿Ese?, si ese es muy provocativo…_

_- Por eso_

_- Y ¿Qué más?_

- Ginny, despierta, estabas en las nubes, ¿Qué decías de Hermione?, ¿Cómo la convenciste?

- Fue fácil, ¿no sabias que las mujeres somos muy vengativas?, solo le sugerí venganza.

- ¿Venganza?

- Ya te lo explicare algún día, ¿de acuerdo?, vamos a desayunar

*****

Mismo día (día del baile), habitación de los chicos de sexto.

- Harry, no se, no me siento cómodo con esta túnica

- Pero si es la que te regalaron tus hermanos este verano – le contestaba Harry

- Te queda bien Ron – le dijo Dean echándole un vistazo – seguro que caen rendidas a tus pies.

- Harry, solo voy a estar media hora en el baile y después me vendré, no pienso estar más. Maldita apuesta – dijo enfadado Ron.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry, pero sabia que si las cosas salían tal y como las habían planeado Ginny y él, estaría mas de media hora en el baile.

- Por cierto Harry, ¿con quien iras al baile?

- Eh, con Ginny, acompaño a tu hermana, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía pareja.

- Ya, venga, vamos, ya estoy listo

- Ok, vamos al comedor.

*****

Mismo día (día del baile), habitación de las chicas de sexto.

- Ginny, no creo que me la ponga.

- Hermione, he venido a tu habitación, abandonando a mis compañeras, para obligarte a ponerte esa túnica – dijo señalando la túnica blanca que se encontraba en esos momentos encima de la cama de Hermione – así que ya puedes ir poniéndote esa túnica si no quieres que te eche un par de maldiciones encima.

- Vale, vale, no seas tan agresiva – ella sabia que si hacia enfadar a Ginny, esta era peor que mil tornados juntos y que cumpliría con su amenaza.

Al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – dijo dándose una vuelta en el sitio para mostrar todo el modelo. Llevaba una túnica blanca, ajustada por la parte superior, las mangas eran estrechas hasta el codo, y después se abrían y caían con un ligero vuelo hasta las manos. La falda, hecha de varias capas que se superponían unas a otras, como si fuera tul, llegaban hasta el suelo en una suave caída. En la parte de la falda se distinguían como pequeños reflejos, producto de los pequeños cristales que llevaba y en la parte superior tenía un pequeño escote, no muy pronunciado, pero que destacaba su condición de mujer.

- Realmente, pareces una princesa, estas genial, ahora sólo falta el peinado, ven, que te hago un recogido digno de ese vestido – dijo Ginny que se había quedado con la boca abierta al verla con la túnica puesta, ella sabia que le quedaría bien, pero tan estupendo no se lo esperaba.

Al acabar si que parecía una autentica princesa ya que, además del vestido, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño anudado con diferentes cintas blancas, del cual sobresalían varios mechones y cintas blancas que caían grácil mente sobre su rostro y espalda.

*****

Sala del baile

- No se para que me has traído aquí Harry. – dijo inquieto.

- Calma Ron, has dicho media hora y no han pasado todavía ni cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué quieres?, que me deprima, están todas esas parejas bailando en mitad de la pista y yo aquí solo – dijo triste.

- Eh, no estas solo, estoy yo aquí.

- Es lo mismo

En ese momento entró un grupo de estudiantes al salón, de entre ellos destacaba una figura vestida de blanco que hacia que todas las miradas se posasen sobre ella. De repente Harry levanto la mano indicando a otra persona que se encontraban en esa mesa.

- Ginny, Ginny, aquí.

En ese momento, un persona del grupo cogio a la muchacha vestida de blanco por un brazo y se encamino hacia la mesa indicada por el muchacho.

- Hola Harry, hola Ron – saludo Ginny a las dos personas que se encontraban en esa mesa.

- Hola Ginny, Hermione te ves fantástica.

- Gracias Harry – dijo la aludida evitando mirar a la otra persona sentada en la mesa.

- Hola Ginny – saludo Ron, también evitando mirar a Hermione, pero desde el momento en que esta había cruzado las puertas del comedor algo en su interior había cambiado y estaba pensando en una cosa concreta, algo que ni loco haría, pero se tenía que arriesgar a hacerlo, aunque recibiera un castigo a cambio.

*****

Había transcurrido casi todo el baile y en la mesa las cosas no iban lo que digamos muy bien. Harry y Ginny hablaban con Ron y Hermione, pero estos últimos no se dirigían la palabra ni tampoco se miraban directamente (aunque tanto Harry como Ginny habían notado que los dos lanzaban miradas furtivamente al otro). El baile se acababa y ni Ginny ni Harry sabían que hacer para que sus dos amigos se reconciliaran.

- Ginny ¿me acompañas a coger bebidas?

- De acuerdo Harry, voy – ya se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Harry, tenían que dejar solos a Ron y Hermione.

- Voy con vosotros – dijo Ron levantándose de su asiento.

Ginny miró a Harry pidiéndole ayuda, si les acompañaban, el último recurso no funcionaria. Harry, comprendiendo la mirada que le lanzo Ginny, se acerco a Ron y le susurro unas palabras en el oído, este después de poner una cara de sorpresa, se acerco al oído de Harry y le respondió de igual manera, después se sentó en la mesa un poco enfadado, quedándose solo con Hermione mientras veía que Harry se alejaba con Ginny a la mesa de las bebidas.

_Cuando nadie importaba solo nosotros_

_Que dejarnos simplemente era de tontos_

- ¿Que le has dicho a Ron, Harry? – pregunto Ginny cuando ya no estaban al alcance de los oídos de sus amigos.

- Le he dicho que te iba a preguntar si querías salir conmigo

- ¿Y que… que te ha dicho? – en sus mejillas se asomaba un pequeño color rosado.

- Me ha dicho que si te hacia algo me mataba.

- Ron siempre tan protector. Harry ¿lo decías de verdad?...

En ese momento algo interrumpió la conversación, la música se había detenido y en mitad del escenario (que había sido montado para la ocasión y donde estaba cantando un grupo muy famoso del mundo mágico) se encontraba Ron con un micrófono en la mano. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en un intento de no ponerse nervioso, cosa que no había conseguido ya que las manos le temblaban, pero tenia que hacerlo, ya se había decidido y tenía que intentarlo. Empezó a cantar con voz tembloroso una canción.

_Y esa rabia que me come por dentro_

_La impotencia de no poder decir te quiero_

A mitad de la canción, la música empezó a tocar, esta vez siguiendo el ritmo de la letra, pero Ron no la escuchaba, seguía concentrándose en la canción.

_Que deseo que vuelvas a mi lado_

_Diciendo que nos hemos equivocado _

Ginny y Harry seguían sin poder creer lo que veían, sabían que Ron era muy vergonzoso para hacer una cosa como esa, pero ahí estaba, en mitad del escenario cantando una canción (más tarde se enterarían que la canción la había estado componiendo en el trascurso del baile desde el instante en que vio a Hermione entrar y que los versos le habían salido solos).

_Y no importa quien tenga la culpa_

_Si tú eres la princesa de mis sueños_

_Si no quiero que quede esto en palabras_

_Dime que me amas con un beso y un "te quiero"_

En ese momento, la música seguía tocando, pero Ron no cantaba, había abierto los ojos y era tal la sorpresa de ver a Hermione enfrente de él que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Entonces, cogiendo el micrófono con más fuerza, volvió a cantar y esta vez mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

_Quizás que no quiero rebajarme_

_Y tu sientes lo mismo al contemplarme_

_No queremos aceptar nuestro fracaso_

_Entonces daré yo el primer paso_

_Y perderé el miedo que me invade _

_Y el derecho al orgullo que no vale_

_Y te diré que no hay nada en este mundo_

_Que apague un amor que es tan profundo_

_Y si mi rabia no puede con la tuya_

_Espero que la niebla no nos destruya_

_Y esa rabia que me come por dentro_

_La impotencia de no poder decir te quiero_

_Que deseo que vuelvas a mi lado_

_Diciendo que nos hemos equivocado _

_Y no importa quien tenga la culpa_

_Si tú eres la princesa de mis sueños_

_Si no quiero que quede esto en palabras_

_Dime que me amas con un beso y un "te quiero"_

_Es un error…_

_Decir que lo nuestro hace tiempo terminó_

_Pues veo en ti…_

_Una mirada que dice que tu estas locas por mí_

_Y el orgullo nos ciega y no nos deja vivir_

_Y esa rabia que me come por dentro_

_La impotencia de no poder decir te quiero_

_Que deseo que vuelvas a mi lado_

_Diciendo que nos hemos equivocado _

_Y no importa quien tenga la culpa_

_Si tú eres la princesa de mis sueños_

_Si no quiero que quede esto en palabras_

_Dime que me amas con un beso y un "te quiero"_

Al terminar, los dos se fundieron en un gran abrazo y se besaron enfrente de todo el comedor.

- Te he echado mucho de menos Herm.

- Yo también Ron.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Ron con voz afligida.

- No sé – contestó con una mirada de malicia – después de besarte con Parkinson, ignorarme durante un mes y… demostrar al resto del mundo tu amor por mi, … creo que la respuesta es… - no contestó, pero el beso que le dio disipó todas las dudas del muchacho.

- Herm, nos esta viendo todo el comedor

- Que miren – y le volvió a dar otro beso de película, por fin estaban juntos y lo demás no importaba.

*****

En otro lado del comedor, dos personas se encontraban felices al ver el desenlace de la pareja y se encontraban hablando sobre ello.

- Las cosas han ido mejor de lo esperado.

- Si, nunca habría imaginado que mi hermano pudiera hacer una cosa como esa.

- Me he sorprendido hasta yo. Eh, Ginny… lo que le dije a Ron es verdad.

- ¿El que, Harry? – debido al jaleo que se había montado no recordaba que era a lo que se refería el muchacho.

- Que… que… me gustas – dijo Harry sonrojándose completamente y agachando la cabeza – y… me… gus… gustaría… que… que… fu… fueras…mi… no… novia – dijo tartamudeando.

- ¿Que has dicho Harry?, no lo he entendido bien – era mentira, ella lo había entendido perfectamente, y estaba muy contenta, pero quería que se lo dijese de nuevo.

- ¿Que – dijo levantando la cabeza ahora completamente roja – que si quieres salir conmigo Virginia Weasley?

- No se, Harry – se le había ocurrido una manera de hacerle sufrir, y siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione continuo – no se, después de ignorarme durante… veamos… cinco años, - dijo enumerando con los dedos – de considerarme la hermana pequeña de tu mejor amigo… - en este punto la cara de Harry parecía a punto de explotar de desesperación – de saber que me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te vi en la estación, hace ya mas de seis años, y de no hacerme caso nunca, ahora Harry James Potter, ¿quieres que salga contigo? – dijo esto ultimo haciéndose la enfadada.

- Ehmm, si…

Pero ni dejo terminar al muchacho, ya que se abalanzo sobre él y abrazándole, le dio un gran beso que disipó también todas las dudas que podía albergar el muchacho.

Los últimos acordes de la canción terminaron sorprendiendo a dos parejas besándose, una en el escenario y la otra cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Esa noche unos habían descubierto el amor y otros lo habían reencontrado.

**Fin**

(N/A: La canción es: "Esta rabia"de Hugo –cantante de Operación Triunfo de España- de su primer álbum llamado "El héroe de tu vida". Escuchar la canción).

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, para criticas (positivas y negativas) dejen reviews. 


End file.
